A New Life Under The Moon
by KagomesDarkHeart
Summary: Kagome is turned in to a rare race of demon. How will this effect her and her friends.


A/N-Ok you all may be going hell no she still has other story's that she needs to finish be for she go's and starts a new one's. Well truth be told I'm stuck on all my other story's and I even rushed my last chapter of 'Kagome&Hebi'. So at this time I'm hopeful that if I get all these other story's out of my head I can get back to my other story's. Well hope you all like some of the story's.

XXXXXXXXXX

A New Life Under The Moon

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXX

The evil spider henyou was still missing and had been for weeks now, also along with him almost half the the jewel shards. Now time was growing close to the end of summer and with that the end of Kagome's school brake. She had spent the whole summer in the past with Inuyasha and the rest of her friends hoping to quicken the search for the rest of the shards, But sadly had only found five the entire time. Spirits low the group was now on the return trip back to the well witch was still at less a two week trip, But unknown to them as they set up camp there was someone or something watching them from the darkness and on this night some thing would change there lives forever and one more so then the others.

Inuyasha was out hunting, Sango was going to the near by stream to get the water and Miroku was in the forest gathering firewood as Shippo and Kagome were left in the clearing to set up camp. Kagome was laying out the bed rolls for Sango, Miroku and hers that she shared with Shippo, She was still clearing the area of large sticks and such when all of a sudden Kagome could feel a powerful aura closing in on the camp. Shocked that she missed such a powerful aura be for now Kagome ruched to Shippo but was stopped when some grabbed her from behind. "Kagome!" Shippo yelled as his eyes widened in shock as a large dark mist rapped it's self around Kagome. "Find Inuyasha." Was all Shippo could hear as he watched the young women he felt to be like a mother to him be pulled in to the darkness of the forest.

Running as fast as his little lags could take him and trying to hold him self together tell he found Inuyasha and tell him what had happen, So Shippo ran knowing that Kagomes life was now in danger and finding Inuyasha was the best chance to save Kagome and was his best chance of ever seeing his surrogate mother. Fallowing the smell of a fresh kill Shippo could only hope that it was Inuyasha and not the body of Kagome as he some how found it in him to run just a little faster. Seeing the red flashes moving just with in view Shippo started screaming Inuyashas name tell the half demon was in front of him. "Shippo whats going on?" Inuyasha said as he looked around. "And ware is Kagome runt?"

Shippo jumped in the the arms of the Inu, Out of breath and panicked he told Inuyasha in what must have been one breath what had happen at the camp site. Holding on to Shippo and leaving the freshly killed dear that was already mostly clean and cut on the grassy forest floor Inuyasha took to the tree tops and ruched back to the camp site to find a puzzled Sango and Miroku already back from there own chores. "Inuyasha, Shippo ware is Lady Kagome?" Asked Miroku but Inuyasha was to occupied trying to pick up some hint of Kagome and her abductor. Handing Shippo to Sango, Inuyasha then took off fallowing the sent of Kagome as Shippo was left behind to tell the others what had happen.

Deep in the darkest part of the forest Kagome stud frozen looking in to the deep dark and cold eye's of her abductor. "So the rumors of your beauty are as true as the rumors of your power." Said the man looking down in to Kagome's blue eye's and she felt as if in to her vary soul. He was tall and vary beautiful for a man. He was also dressed beautifully, that of a noble and only had armor covering his chest but he did seem to carry a short sword and as hard as Kagome tried she could not turn her eye's away. As his long forest green hair started to blow to the side as the wind picked up the man extend his hand to Kagome, But as hard as she tried to fight her own body betrayed her and her hand reached for his.

Pulling her in to his arms he pushed her hair from her neck then whispered in to her ear so close that it sent chiles thew her whole body. "Tonight my dear you will not only save my life but that of all the mortals I would have had to feed a pawn if not for the grate power that runs in your vary veins." Then with out warning Kagome felt something sharp brake the skin of her neck, Then something worm flow down her front and between her beast. Screaming and scared for her life Kagome tried to fight her attacker off as she felt his arms and hands pull and hold her even tighter then before but the more she fought the weaker she felt her self be came and with every passing moment fear crept deeper in to her mind. A fear worse then death, A fear that she would never be able to tell Inuyasha that she loved him with all her heart and soul..

After what felt like forever Kagome was released and fell to the forest floor and looking up at the man standing above her she could see the red liquid as it dripped from his lips and fall on to her cheek. Then she saw his eye's and the darkness that was in them that had scared her was now gone and was replaced with grief and sorrow. He then bent down and pressed his lips to her's it was soft sweet and gentle and it was filled with such love. Kagomes only thoughts ware of Inuyasha and the wish that it was him giving her this kiss filed with emotion. After he released her from the kiss he lifted her in to his arms as she drifted in to unconscious.

It was almost dawn by the time Inuyasha had arrived in the small clearing that was filled with the smell of Kagome's blood. As soon as the scent hit his nose Inuyasha let out a howl filled with terrifying rage and it was heard by Miroku, Sango and Shippo, Who then quickened there pursuit of Inuyasha now filled with horror at what they would find once reunited with there friend. As they entered the clearing they saw Inuyasha on the forest floor nose to the ground. After looking over the area and see no Kagome, Miroku then stepped forward. "Inuyasha what has happened to Lady Kagome and what was that horrific howl we heard?" Miroku asked Inuyasha only to see tears falling down his cheeks as the Inu henyou looked up at him. "Her blood...I can smell her blood in the air...But...But I can't pick up a trail out side this area. I've failed her Miroku, What...What do I do?" Inuyasha said as he got to his feet and for the first time Miroku could not think of in advice that would or could comfort his friend.

It was dark, cold and damp as Kagome woke but when she tried to move her body refused and sent a wave of pain thru her body. "Do not try to move little Miko, You have lost to much blood and I fear with out the aid of your time's medical advancement you will not make it thru this night." The man said but in his voice was clearly filled with anguish. Clearing her head Kagome use her powers and could see that what ever darkness was in this man was now gone."Why did you do this?How do you know of my time? I'm I really dieing?" She asked still a hint of fear in her voice. "It is wise that you have calmed yourself this will give you more time. Yes you are dieing and it is dew to my own self loathing and inability to see that I was leading my self in to the darkness that you now face this fate little Miko." He lite a fire next to ware she rested, His eye's never leaving hers she could see the tears that refused to fall in his eye's.

"I know little Miko about your time threw your blood and know that in your time they call my kind vampire. Though I find it entertaining that for such a rare race of demons we are to be so wildly known. Thou your fabrications of us worry me that I will fail to save what good is left in my people and there inner demons will over power them and be come these things you think of as myth." He said as he built the fire up and Kagome could feel the heat warm her cheeks. "But that still dose don't tell me why you have sentenced me to death. If you are not the monster I have been lead to believe then take me home so that I may live." She started to cry realty was setting in, This was no dream, No nightmare. This was real and she could feel her own body grow colder.

"I had chose you thinking you to be of this time, Knowing any normal Miko would give her self for the lives of those I would have had to take to gain the power needed to keep me from losing my soul to the darkness. Please I must have your forgiveness if I am to keep to my quest and slay the monster that has kill all that was left of my clan." He bagged as he fell to his knees and Kagome could see no deceit in his words as she looked in to his eye's. "You say you know me but you don't because if you did you would know that I will always find it in my heart to forgive those that truly want and need it." Her voice almost a wispier as she grew closer to death. "Gods forgive me for taking such a gift from this world. How can it be I have let this come to pass, I must make this right." He said as he lifted Kagome in to his lap. Then taking his claws he sliced in to his own arm and pressed it to her lips. "Kagome if you wish to live then drink of my blood and become my sister and thew my blood you will become a demon of blood." He pleaded.

Kagomes only thoughts were of seeing Inuyasha once more and keeping her promise to stay by his side. Opening her mouth she let his blood flow in, Once she let her self taste it and feel it heating her own blood it took her over like a drug and she lapped at the wound greedily as if to stop would mean sudden death. "You must clam your self little sister let my blood take it's course and feed you body and mind." His voice soft, calm like a song easing her as memories and feeling not her own filled her mind. They were jumbled and fragmented but the things she saw proved that this demon was not truly evil and if she would have died she would have been the vary first human killed by his own hands. "See sister the truth of are nature, See that there is no need to kill those we feed on. But know this, Madness will take you if you do not feed and then you are more likely to kill your pray and drink from the dead, If this happens it is death that you will become as your inner beast is let lose and the never ending hunger that will haunt you no mater how much your beast feeds. It would be best little sister if this were to happen that while you have a clam mind find peace your eternal rest."

The truth of his words were all there in her mind as she focused with the help of his voice as guidance. She could spend the rest of her life looking over his memory's he held dear of the humans that let him feed on them and called him Lord Ki the guardian of those who live in his lands. Slowly she removed her self from his wound and slowly found it in her to stand. "Kagome come sit with your brother, This is all new to you and will take time to get use to. I will teach you what I can for now, Then I will find my allies here in the west and have them escort you back to are home lands. And do not fear I know this battle is also yours and your packs. I only wish for you to rest and take in all that has happen." He said as he reached out to her. Kagome was looking at the world before her as if for the first time. Seeing detail's ware there never was none before and colors not known to man. Sounds now filled her ears that she would have sworn was the voices of earth and it's in inhabitants. "It's as if for the first time in my life I'm truly living and be for now I was only living a half life." She said in amazement.

Inuyasha was heading west while the rest of the group headed back to the well hoping Kagome would some how find her way back. West was the way Kagome had been taken so west was the way Inuyasha would search. It had been a week now since Kagome had be abducted and Inuyasha's worry was now on the edge of panic, When all of a sudden he could feel her aura and that of another. It felt familiar and powerful, Then a since of dread hit Inuyasha and he ran faster then he ever had before. The sun was now setting and as it did her aura became stronger and stronger. Just knowing Kagome was alive lifted his heart but also knowing she was not alone and who she was with nearly killed him. Inuyaha slowed as he approached the forest road from the trees and as he did he could hear Kagome's sweet voice. "I am not just some silly girl and no matter what you say I still think it's cute." She said trying to sound angry but even from here Inuyasha could her the laughter just waiting to flow from her in her voice. Inuyasha stepped out on to the trial and was shocked to his core at what he was seeing.

There sitting on a fallen log was Sesshomaru and standing be hind him was Kagome and for the life of him Inuyasha could not believe what she was doing. Kagome was brushing and braiding Sesshomaru's hair and Sesshomaru had a look on his face of pure annoyance. Sesshomaru must have sensed Inuyasha because Inuyasha could see his eye's move to him as his head remained still letting Kagome finish knotting the ribbon at the end. "My Lady, It would seem my half brother has arrived." Sesshomaru said and as the last word left his mouth Kagome dropped her brush and Sesshomarus hair and ran to Inuyasha so fast she was only a blur to Inuyasha tell she smashed in to him wrapping her arms around him and holding him as if he was the only solid thing in her world. Inuyasha could hear her started to sob as she barred her face in to his chest. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru stood give him just a small nod and walked away. It was not far just out of hearing ranged and Inuyasha found him self for the first time since there truce grateful that his brother was around to keep guard while he gave Kagome his full attention.

Inuyasha lowed his head in to Kagomes hair to take in her fresh scent but there was some vary worng, Kagome still smelled like Kagome but there was a new scent combined with it and then there was the smell of fresh blood. Inuyasha pulled Kagome back and looked at her and his jaw dropped. Yes she had been cry but not that of the salty tears he was use to, No these tears were tears of blood and as they flowed down her cheeks it left a trail of red stained skin. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said so low he knew Kagome could not of heard it but to his surprise she answered. "Yes?" She said as she tried to wipe away the tears. Shacking his head Inuyasha grabbed her hands and held them in his own. Then taking a moment to look her over, Her hair had grown a good foot and some how looked even softer then it had be for. He wanted to touch it and see if it was but shook his head and continued looking her over. He then looked at her face and he could have sworn it was paler then be for and she looked so fragile.

"Kagome what's happen to you?" He asked with worry in his voice. Kagome shook her head as she refused to give him a answer. She lowered her head and stated to bite on her lower lip as she tried to think of something to say to him. But be for she could she felt his clawed finger softly found it's self under her chin and forced her to look at him. But as her eye's meet him he jumped back. "Fangs, Kagome you have Fangs? Ok that is it wench you better tell me what the fuck is going on and you better tell me now." He barked out. Kagome opened her mouth but nothing came out, She was speechless and for the life of her she could not figure out why. These past few days with Lord Sesshomaru she had no problem making conversation but here with Inuyasha she could not find her voice.

She had promised to her self that she would tell Inuyasha the truth behind what she had become but the way his golden eyes tried to peer in to her soul filled her with dried. Some how she was able to pull her self to getter to say some thing but it was not what she had planed. "This was a mistake." She cried as she turned and started to run, Inuyasha started to fallow but stopped dead in his tracks as Kagomes body started to reform it's self. Kagome's body lowered closer to the forest ground as she took the forum of a black dog and turning back to look at him, Inuyasha could see the sadness in the bight blue eye's and then she was gone."What the fuck happen to my Kagome you bastard?" Inuyasha growled as he entered the clearing his bother rested at. "Calm your self little brother and come and sit with this Sesshomaru and this one will tell you what this one knows." Sesshomaru said as they now had to wait for the Miko to return once she calmed her self.

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
